


selfish introspection - synonymous

by cyb



Series: a thing or two a month [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lúcio is a sad boy, Watchpoint: Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb/pseuds/cyb
Summary: Music had always come natural to Lúcio. Storytelling came along with music.





	

Lúcio picked up electric bass when he was younger. He learned guitar from his papa, but when he passed, Lúcio wanted to learn more instruments, to prove himself. He relearned guitar- he bought a real one, not a broken one with a missing A string, and taught himself to read sheet music and write tabs. He would sit in a music shop downtown for hours, listen to the other guitarists play and dance. He learned from them, and started playing bass in the shop. He loved it. He would rush to the store after school, pick up a nice Rickenbacker and play for himself. 

Sitting in the hospital after he lost his legs, he played bass and guitar. He had cheap prosthetics. His mother cried for him and apologized, it's all they could find, meu docinho, it'll be okay. Lúcio smiles at her and tells her it's okay, he'll live with it. His mom cries harder. 

 

Sitting at the Gibraltar base, Lúcio finds himself thinking. He thinks a lot. He loves the crew he's with; their stories and history mean the world to him. The way they move, the way they talk, their actions and personalities. He and Zenyatta talk a lot and learn together. He took his bass, his baby, with him to base because he couldn't dare part with her. Deusa sits with him up on the roof and he plays. He doesn't have his prosthetics on, and what's left of his legs sit in the breeze as he wears shorts he has had since he was sixteen. He plays something. He's not really paying attention to what. 

Sometimes, PTSD hits him so hard that all he can do is gasp and shake and cry, burrowed in bed sheets and room dark. Sometimes, depression hits him so hard he doesn't have the energy to smile and paces the kitchen until someone comes in to get their morning breakfast and he realizes it's been nine hours of moving. Paranoia makes him angry, ADHD makes him restless. Most of the time, though, Lúcio sits on top of the building and plays. 

McCree comes up to smoke and sit, a while later. He sits next to Lúcio in silence and listens. Lúcio offers a small smile and they both know it's fake. They don't talk. Lúcio plays. McCree smokes. They look at the ocean. 

They don't talk about it at breakfast. Hana tells him about one of her upcoming competitions and how she worries that there might be an attack. Lúcio reminds her that she worries every time, and nothing ever goes wrong. Hana reminds him they she has anxiety. Lúcio understands. McCree finds him at the shooting range a while later, dreads in a ponytail and bent over a computer screen with his gun in his hand. McCree nods in his direction. Lúcio grins. 

 

The next night that Lúcio goes out with Deusa, a couple weeks later, McCree is sitting with a guitar and playing. Lúcio sits next to him. They play something together. McCree talks about his guitar, how it was Gabriel’s when he was younger, in Blackwatch. “Gotta pay respects to abeula Reyes, yknow?”

Lúcio talks about Deusa for a while. How he grew up with music in his blood, his father playing for a swing band and his mother singing O Cravo e a Rosa around the kitchen. They relearned how to dance together when he first got his skates, spinning him around what was left of their house and, eventually, their new house. McCree listens. Lúcio sings Se Essa Rua Fosse Minha for him, and talks about his influences growing up. McCree talks about growing up between his gang and Blackwatch and what was left of his family. Lúcio asks if McCree regretted any of it, and gets a strict no without hesitation. Lúcio nods. 

Somehow, McCree knows what Jet Set Radio is and they talk. They get into old video games. All McCree had was a PS4 for what time he had in his childhood. Lúcio had an iPod nano, ancient and fitted with a shattered screen. They never had money for newer things. They never had money. The duo bonds over missing limbs. 

Lúcio sets up Deusa. They play. 

 

A few nights later, Genji lays out in the roof. MeCree plays guitar next to him. They live in harmony. Lúcio nearly leaves when McCree sees him and smiles. Lúcio nods and comes forward. He sets up the small battery bass amp he has and Genji greets him. Lúcio gives him a smile and greets him in his usual upbeat way. Genji tells him he doesn't have to be charitable all the time, and Lúcio lets the tension from his shoulders drop alongside his smile. Genji goes back to resting across McCree’s legs. 

McCree plays something soft and quiet. Lúcio follows. Genji hums and taps out a rhythm on the roof, metallic fingers echoing. He asks if it's alright to take off his mask. Lúcio shrugs. “Up to you.”

Genji takes it off. Lúcio looks briefly and goes back to the ocean. McCree starts playing something familiar. Lúcio makes up a baseline. Genji fills it in. “The sun started falling when you woke up…”

It becomes a routine. Every other night or so, McCree and Genji are sitting out on the roof. Sometimes McCree will play nonsense and Lúcio and Genii will fill it in, other times it's a song one of the others knows, and rarely, one they all know. Dr Ziegler comes sometimes and sings. Fareeha and 76 listen. Zarya and Lúcio bond over rap. Rienhardt always asks them to play Gorillaz, and they eventually learn something to appease him. 

Genji talks about the clan. He was prideful and vain, power hungry. He did awful things. He talked about “dying” and being built into a machine. Genji was glad that “Shimada” died; he was disgusting. It makes Lúcio anxious that people trust him. He feels sick to his stomach and leaves. He can't get much sleep. 

Lúcio stops going for a while. He needs a break from everything. He doesn't have any missions for a while. He holes himself up in his room for two days. He has a concert to perform, and is all smiles and charm and ”are you ready?”s when he's out. He thanks everyone for a good night and when he gets off stage, the usual post-show adrenaline doesn't come. He's tired. He's so fucking tired. 

Genji walks him back to his room. Angela leaves snacks, and Lena leaves candy. 76 brings him breakfast. Zarya texts him photos of cute dogs. Fareeha does his makeup and hair before concerts when he doesn't have any strength or motivation to do it himself. 76 gives him a music box. Hana comes back from her competition and notes how much happier he looks. 

Lúcio has never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> greetings boys  
> it sucks seeing yourself in a character don't it  
> this is a part of a series I planned for this year as a resolution- one story a month. This was lacking in plenty of departments due to scheduling errors this month, but I hope I can write something with more than 1,000 words. I did write a 4k thing in a night a while ago, so it is possible  
> okay that's p much it  
> links to my stuff:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/2ndfear)  
> [my main tumblr](http://tylurrjoseph.tumblr.com/)  
> [art tumblr](http://1stfear.tumblr.com)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/chaicyborg/)  
> [my playlist that inspired this and additional tunes](https://soundcloud.com/spinningheadphones/sets/j-a-m-s)


End file.
